Conversion
by Lauren Wagner
Summary: LS Kurt converts


Author's Note: Lightning Squad Kurt demanded that I write a few more stories with him about his past. He can be such a pushy little Nazi sometimes! *Looks over at him * What? It was a joke, SkyElf! Jeez man! Can't you take a joke? I mean...Hey! Put those rapiers down mister!  
  
It was nighttime, and Kurt was tired. Tired of everything in fact now that he thought about it more.  
  
Thirty Jews and blacks colored today. That was the largest amount he had ever seen killed by firing squad ever since he was forced into the Lightning Squad's service.  
  
As he relaxed perched in front of his room's window, he bowed his head and wondered when it would all end. How long would it take for the rebels to finally kill Hitler all ready?  
  
The answer was never of course, and he hated that with all of his heart and soul.  
  
Frowning, Kurt whipped his sunglasses off with his tail and he threw them into the corner, not caring if that broke or not.  
  
"I hate this!" he snarled.  
  
"Hate what?" Looking over his shoulder, Kurt watched Kitty phase from the ceiling down to his floor.  
  
"I hate everything that we're doing! I feel so unclean when they make me shove the bodies into the furnace!" he said. "Like...I'm just as bad as Hauptmann Englande and the Fuhrer, and that I should just teleport to the tallest tower and jump or something!"  
  
"Don't think that way, Kurt." Kitty said seriously, walking over and sitting down beside him. "Those kinds of thoughts won't help anyone you know." Kurt snorted softly.  
  
"What kind of help can we expect to get, Katzchen? Do you think Excalibur will come and fight the Fuhrer and win? Is that it?" he asked harshly. Kitty shrugged, looking out the window.  
  
"I have faith that things will change for the better one day." She said.  
  
"Faith." Kurt snorted. "Faith is what got you in this mess you know. If it wasn't for God..."  
  
"It's not God's fault this is happening." Kitty said. "It's Man's fault for hating each other OVER God." Slowly, Kurt calmed down and he tilted his head to one side.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Kurt, there used to be all of these different religions out there, but most of them worshipped the same exact God! The only thing that set them apart was HOW they worshipped Him." Kitty explained slowly.  
  
"God doesn't favor one religion over the other, at least, my God doesn't. I have faith that He'll do something to change things, and set them as they once were, only with the religions coming together with one point, worshipping Him in peace like He wants us to." Slowly, Kurt shook his head in amazement.  
  
"How can you still have faith in this God of yours?" he asked. Kitty turned to look at him and she smiled gently.  
  
"Because sometimes faith is the only thing that can help you survive in this world." She said. "If you would believe too, I'm sure you would be able to find the strength."  
  
Clicking his teeth together softly, Kurt looked out the window, his tail swaying as gently as the breeze.  
  
There was so much to learn from Kitty, he realized that the same day he had first met her, and maybe she knew what she was talking about more than anyone else. That would explain why after all of their hardships and trials, her people the Jews still kept their faith alive, even in these times when they were hunted like rats and slaughtered like animals.  
  
"Teach me." He said suddenly. Blinking, Kitty cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" she asked. Kurt turned to Kitty and his face was dead serious.  
  
"Teach me about your God." he said. "Please?"  
  
"Kurt, if Hauptmann Englande found out I even talk about my faith anymore..."  
  
"I want to share your faith in your God." Kurt said, taking her hands into his. "I want your God to be my God, and I want to learn everything I can from you. Please, we can do it in here every night!"  
  
"Your serious." Kitty said more than asked.  
  
"More than you can ever imagine!" Kurt nodded. Sighing softly, Kitty nodded.  
  
"All right then." She said. "I'll teach you all I can about my religion." Smiling, Kurt hugged her tightly, burying his face into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Danke, mein schatz." He whispered, his lips tickling her neck. Kitty sighed softly, smiling weakly.  
  
"I'm going to need a Torah though, and I don't think there's any left in existence anymore." She said. Kurt smiled, wagging his tail at her.  
  
"I have a friend who works for the underground named Piotr." He explained. "I am sure I could pay a Torah for cheap from him. How is that?" he asked. Smiling, Kitty kissed Kurt on the lips lightly.  
  
"As soon as you get it, I'll start with your lessons." She said, resting her head over his heart. Smiling, Kurt hugged her and he rested his chin on the top of her head, looking out at the full moon in the sky.  
  
Maybe this God would be able to help him after all. 


End file.
